Progress
by Amy494walker
Summary: Morgan and Hotch make progress in their relationship. Follow up to 'Periphery'. HotchxMorgan drabble. Rated PG-13


**Title:** Progress  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no profit made  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing: **Hotch/Morgan  
**Prompt:** _Y__ou give me a ladder now/I surely believe I'll climb/it don't even matter now/I'm willing to take my time_  
**A/N:** Follow up to 'Periphery' but essentialy a standalone.  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

* * *

"I enjoy the atmosphere, I just don't get the sport itself. I mean, it's guys in shorts, trying to put a ball through a net." Aaron was smiling easily as they walked through the stadium car park.

"Okay, first of all? It's not a net. It's a hoop? NETball, is a whole other sport. And second, how is basketball any worse than soccer?" There was a teasing challenge in Derek's tone, he knew full well that insulting soccer was a good way to ruffle Aaron's feathers.

Aaron didn't have even try to resist, "Hey, soccer is art. Okay? It requires a lot more ... finesse."

Derek simply hummed skeptically. They fell into a comfortable and companionable silence as the continued towards Derek's car. Aaron had for a long time doubted they'd ever get here, after the short kiss they'd shared after a shootout two months ago, they had kind of stalled. Neither had been willing to make the first move for different reasons. Aaron had felt lost and without a clue about what to do and Derek had sensed his panic, backing off to avoid pushing him. It had led to a stale mate broken only by Aaron, out of sheer frustration with himself, blurting out an invitation to a soccer game. Since then they'd alternated between soccer and basketball.

Aaron knew they were playing it safe but rather than being frustrated, he was actually glad. There was no sense of urgency in their relationship and while they had a long way to go before they were entirely comfortable with each other in this context, they were gradually getting there.

After reaching the car, they spent the 20 minute drive to Aaron's house sharing casual banter about everything from the game to Jack's problems at school. It was easy and casual. It was just what Aaron needed and he was so grateful to Derek for being so patient with him.

When they finally pulled up to his house, Aaron said goodbye, smiled and got out of the car. He knew they'd talk over the phone later tonight. When Aaron heard a car door close behind him, he turned to see Derek coming up behind him.

"You're gonna walk me to the door?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey, I'm a gentleman." Derek said, playful smile tugging at his lips.

Aaron laughed. He was so un-used to this. He couldn't say it was unpleasant however.

So they walked up to the door together, still so easy. No pressure at all. When they got there, Aaron took out his keys and unlocked the door. He did so mostly to distract himself because, despite Derek's patience, he was still incredibly nervous. Finally having to turn the key, thus taking away his only distraction, he had to turn and face Derek.

"This was fun." He said, resiting the urge to wince. There was a small part of him that regretted agreeing to be picked up as apposed to their usual habit of meeting at the game. Though he enjoyed spending time with Derek, it had been so easy to just say goodbye and leave. This was just awkward.

Derek, however, seemed to have no such problem and just slapped a hand against his arm and said, "Night Aaron." Smiled and turned to walk away.

Without really realizing what he was doing, Aaron reached out, grabbed Derek's arm, spun him and kissed him. It wasn't a particularly heated kiss, but it was the first time he'd initiated contact so it felt like a significant deal. After a moment, Aaron pulled away and felt an almost disorienting rush of embarrassment at his forwardness and immediately pressed a hand to his eyes, avoiding having to see the look on Derek's face. "Oh god. I can't believe I just did that." As he shook his head at himself, he turned away and said, "I'm sorry."

"Whoa. Whoa." Derek's hand laying gently over his arm was enough to halt Aaron's retreat however and as he turned, he finally made himself look into Derek's eyes and saw nothing but affection there, "I didn't exactly mind." The man said quietly before leaning back in.

The kiss was somehow less but more. It was quick, but deeper. When Derek pressed in again and again, Aaron realized he was easing Aaron into it. Trying to get him used to kissing a man, he couldn't have been more grateful. As their tiny, butterfly kisses continued, Aaron stroked his hands over Derek's waist, moving them around to his back and stepping closer. He could feel the heat emanating from Derek's body and it comforted him enough to deepen the kiss. He captured Derek's bottom lips between his and let his tongue press into it ever so lightly.

In response, Derek caressed his hands up from Aaron's arms to his neck and up into his hair, responding to Aaron's advancement with eagerness. The first time their tongues touched, Aaron felt so much of his hesitation fall away it was almost frightening. It was kind of overwhelming how good the kiss was as it felt much too soon for him to want this so much. As thoughts of going further and not knowing what he was doing invaded his mind, he couldn't stop his body tensing slightly and was unsurprised when Derek detected this and pulled away. He tried to move completely away but Aaron applied a small amount of pressure to his back to let him know he was still comfortable with him.

"Just a little ... overwhelming." He said, his voice faint.

Looking breathless himself, Derek simply licked his lips and nodded, "Yeah." As a ghost of a smile curved his lips, Derek brought a thumb around to stroke Aaron's cheek bone, "I should go."

All Aaron could do was smile somewhat sadly and nod. A part of him didn't want Derek to go, wanted to grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom; inexperience not withstanding. But a bigger part of him - he could say he wanted more for their relationship - but the truth was, a big part of him was scared. This was new to him, not just being with a man but dating itself. Haley was the only person he'd ever been with, having met and wooed her at the tender age of 17. He was unsure about every aspect of what they were doing and he really appreciated the time Derek was taking to make him secure. The last thing he needed was to go and let his own desires ruin all that.

Still, following an instinct, Aaron leaned in and pressed a peck of a kiss against Derek's lips, "Goodnight." He said, smiling shyly.

Returning his smile, Derek removed his hand, stroking his fingers over Aaron's tingling skin, "Goodnight." He almost whispered before turning to walk away.

Watching the man go, and letting himself feel a little giddy at the progress he'd made, Aaron was surprised to see - in his periphery - his neighbour Mrs Helling, staring at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Biting his lips in embarrassment at being seen, Aaron gave her a half hearted wave. In response, she looked at Aaron, looked towards where Derek had left then back at him. Suddenly, she lifted both hands with her thumbs up and mouthed, "Niiiiice."

Slapping a hand back against his eyes, Aaron chuckled and murmured, "Oh god just kill me now."


End file.
